Unmasked
by Silver Serene Moonlight
Summary: At the annual Halloween Masked Ball, Red meets the girl from the forest three years ago again. Placed after the Third Arc, it contains SpecialShipping and OldRivalShipping. Three-Shot


I do not own Pokémon.  
Thank you for reading.

This is just a bit after the arc with the Mask of Ice.

Yellow sighed as she adjusted her mask. "How did Blue convince me to this?" Yellow asked herself. She was at the annual Masked Halloween Ball. A week prior, Blue had convinced her to attend and even got her a costume, which she decided against wearing. She was wearing a long, slim, white gown that was exposed her shoulders and had intricate designs in gold at the bottom of the skirt and the edge of the dripping sleeves. A golden sash wrapped itself around her waist, the ribbon in the back faded into the golden wings she had on. Her blonde was down for once and she had a crown of white flowers on top of it. She was wearing white flats and had golden teardrop earrings and a matching necklace. She wore a white half-mask with the same golden designs as the dress. She looked at her Pokegear and checked the time. It was eleven forty-five. She leaned against the wall and closed her eyes, wondering what had possessed her to come.

Red fidgeted in his costume, waiting for his friends. Blue had gotten him a costume and it was a nice gesture but she was late. Red was wearing a set of silver armor with darker edges and a matching belt which held a (fake) sword at his side. He had a flowing dark grey cape around his shoulders, held in place by a red button. He had ditched his cap today, though his hair still spiked up. He wore boots and a silver half-mask with darker edges. "Sorry, were you waiting long?" Blue asked running up. She wore a pink dress that exposed her shoulders. There was a white strip of cloth above the pink that had a red (fake) gem with a golden design on both sides of it. She wore long white gloves and a red sash around her waist. She wore white heels a red ribbon around her neck. Her long brown hair was down and had a tiara in it. Her face was covered by a white domino mask with pink sparkles on it. Green followed behind her wearing a white shirt with a brown belt. There was a golden collar and matching shoulder masks and cuffs. A blue sash was draped against his shirt and a matching color cloth dipped down from the edge of the collar to the middle of his chest. He wore black trousers and brown boots. His hair was also spiked up. He had a white domino mask on. "Is Yellow still not here?" Blue asked. Red nodded. Blue whipped out her Pokegear and dialed Yellow's number.

Yellow looked at her Pokegear. It was from Blue. She ignored the call and turned her Pokegear to silent mode before texting Blue, "Don't worry about me," She texted Blue before leaning against the column where she spied the other three Dexholders across the room.

Blue huffed. "Well we'll have to have fun on our own. Come on Greenie, let's dance!" Blue said as a dance started up and dragged Green to dance with her. Red sighed as he was left alone. He scanned the room to find the refreshment table when his eyes caught something. It was a girl. It was a very familiar and very beautiful girl leaning against a column by herself. Without knowing what he was doing, he found himself crossing the room and asking for a dance.

"Would you like to dance?" At these words, Yellow's eyes shot open and she opened her mouth to decline when her golden eyes met friendly red ones. She smiled and placed her hand in his.

"I would love to."

"Where is Yellow?" Blue whined as she twirled around the room with Green, who was a surprisingly good dancer.

"Why do you care so much?" Green asked.

"If she doesn't hurry, Red's going to fall in love with someone else." Blue said nodding her head to where Red was asking a pretty blonde to dance.

"Does that mean you aren't enjoying this, if you have time to worry about other people's relationship?" Green asked, disappointed.

Blue looked up at him. "Of course I'm having fun! I'm dancing with you!" Blue exclaimed smiling up at him. "I'm just worried about Yellow. After all, it's obvious she likes Red but is too shy and Red has a ton of admirers." Blue continued.

"That's true."

"You know, sometimes I think they'll end up together anyway." Blue said, leaning her head against Green's shoulder. She expected him to shrug her off but was surprised to have him pull her closer.

"Well, how about you stop worrying and concentrate on us?" Green asked.

"I think that's a splendid idea." Blue replied smiling and the two continued to dance.

Yellow panicked inside. The two of them danced in comfortable silence for a while until Red interrupted. "I'm Red. What about you?" He asked. Yellow gulped. "It's now or never." She thought.

"I'm the girl you saved from the Dratini three years ago."

Red blinked and then his eyes widened in recognition. "I've been looking for you to apologize. I broke my promise to become the Gym Leader." He said shame-facedly.

"No. I know you passed the Test but your injuries prevented you from taking the position." Yellow said soothingly. Red looked up sharply.

"How did you know-?"

"I was watching. You finished it so fast." Yellow said smiling.

"Do I get your name?" Red asked.

"Not until the Unmasking." Yellow replied cheekily. He laughed before leading her over to a chair before leaving to get drinks.

Yellow checked her Pokegear while Red was gone. There was a text from Blue. "If you don't hurry, Red's going to fall in love with someone else." Yellow giggled as she read the text before texting back. "That's nice." She put the Pokegear away before accepting a drink from Red.

Blue gritted her teeth as she accepted a drink Green had gotten for her. "What's wrong?" Green asked.

"I told Yellow Red was going to fall in love with someone else and guess what she says? That's nice! I cannot believe her." Blue ranted. Green pushed his face close to hers.

"Maybe you should stop worrying about it, then." He said softly. Blue smiled and closed her eyes before leaning in closer until their lips met.

Yellow and Red had started to dance again when a man got up on the top of the staircase holding a microphone. "Ladies and gentlemen, it is time for the Unmasking. When the clock strikes twelve, please remove your masks." He said and as if on cue, the clock started to chime. Red removed his mask and waited.

"I don't think I can do it." Yellow said eventually.

"Would you like me to take it off you?" Red asked.

Yellow closed her eyes. "If you that's what you want." She smiled. Soon she felt callused hands gently remove the mask from her face. She waited.

"Yellow?" Red asked. Yellow opened her eyes and smiled.

"Hello, Red-san."


End file.
